


Hungry Mouths

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Choking(mild), Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing Orgasm, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Powerplay, Pre-Fall, Teasing, Teasing with love, Top Jack, sensual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Gabriel has an oral fixation.Jack loves exploiting this.





	Hungry Mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaftFloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftFloyd/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend~ c:

It felt like Jack had been teasing him all day. 

It was just the man’s mannerisms, his nervous tick. The way Jack would run his fingers over his mouth during a mission debrief, when his blue eyes would look darker, when his face would be pensive and lost in thought. It was a completely unconscious action, but being surrounded by people and unable to react to Jack’s completely organic and innocent action drove him insane. 

Jack’s mouth was something of an obsession of his. 

Gabriel loved to kiss him, enjoyed pulling at those velvet lips of his with his teeth. Craved the soft noises he could pull from Jack’s mouth when a kiss lasted just a little too long and got a little too deep. When they were both fighting for dominance and panting for air; drunk on the taste of each other, mouths wet and soft and perfect against one another. 

Gabriel had wanted that badly all day, during every godforsaken meeting, wanted to just climb across the table like a man starved and take those beautiful fingers into his own mouth. Wanted to feel the weight of his captured fingers on his tongue, to lick the calloused fingertips and to taste the salt of Jack’s skin. 

He wanted to be offered that sinful mouth of his; wanted to taste him, breathe him in and just die there in his arms from the bliss he’d find. 

He was a hopeless man for Jack Morrison. Completely lost on the shores of love. 

Like the first day he had seen the wiry bright-eyed recruit. Having no idea at the time just how important Jack was going to be in his life; but somehow he felt it. Like a pulse, a second heartbeat in his chest when the blond turned and smiled at him. 

Innocent and beautiful; like a clear summer sky or the crashing waves of the ocean. 

Like home. 

Despite the fantasy of it all, Gabriel didn’t do anything he wanted to do. They were in public after all, and there was no way he’d be able to explain why the leader of Blackwatch decided he needed to crawl across the tabletop like a goddamn sex worker and suck off Jack’s fingers. 

Though his wild imagination had at least helped pass the time(though it did nothing for his extreme lust). 

He endured the meetings, though couldn’t tell you what anyone had said. Distracted by his farm boy’s beautiful mouth, he could do little but sit and stare.

His mood gradually got worse during the day the longer he was away from Jack, having no real reason to confront him for anything, or to demand his attention away from his busy schedule. 

But, God had he wanted to. 

Instead he just finished up everything he needed to do and finally finished up his day completely sometime past six at night. 

Gabriel had gotten to their shared apartment in less than fifteen minutes from when he clocked out. He’d expected the home to be empty; but he found the lights on. Saw Jack’s blue duster on the back of the couch and a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom. 

Normally that meant Jack had been stressed, maybe a little tired, went to take a shower and didn’t care about the clean up before. 

Gabriel hadn’t expected his husband to be home, and this was a surprise he almost was too shocked to appreciate. Until finally it clicked; all the naughty things he had been thinking about all day could finally come to fruition. 

He wasted no time after the thought had entered his brain; letting his smothered libido rev right back up again as he stripped himself of his own clothing(though was more tidy about it and tossed his clothes over the back of the couch). He walked down the hallway and found their bedroom door ajar. 

The light spilled out into the hallway and Gabriel hesitated by the door only briefly. He gently pushed it open a moment later to find Jack in bed. 

The blond’s hair was damp from the shower, his naked white skin flushed a pretty pink which only highlighted all his freckles. He had a pen between his lips, the rosy plush of his lips idly nibbling as he focused intently on the paperwork pillowed in his lap by his raised legs. The grey comforter offered him modesty from the waist down, and it took a moment for the other man to glance up from what he was doing. 

Almost immediately Jack grinned around the pen in his mouth, “I was doing it again, wasn’t I?” 

Gabriel, being naked as he was, couldn’t hide his obvious arousal. Though he wasn’t completely hard yet, he was damn close, still enthralled by Jack’s beautiful lips and the way they crushed the black pen cap. “You know exactly what you do.” He grumbled, “I think you do it on purpose.” 

Jack pulled the pen from his mouth and set it innocently in his lap among the papers, “I really don’t mean to do it. As much fun as it is to rile you up, I don’t do this on purpose.” 

“Oh yeah?” Gabriel taunted, walking towards the bed and slowly lowering himself down on the end of it. He kept his legs apart, walking up the bed on his knees slowly, letting his cock bob between his thick thighs, “You don’t try to make me come just by looking at you when you do that?” 

“During meetings?” Jack started, his gaze heated as he put aside whatever he had been working on on the night table. He lowered his legs and let Gabriel scale him, let the other soldier settle in his lap and tempt him with the heat of his pert ass, “No, I truly don’t.” His hands settled on Gabriel’s generous hips, running his rough fingers up and down his skin as he hummed soft in appreciation at the sight of his husband. 

“You drive me wild Jackie.” He groaned soft, settling the rest of his weight against Jack’s covered crotch, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in. 

But Jack was quick to stop Gabriel’s advance; a hand to his throat kept the other man from kissing him. Wasn’t going to be that easy tonight, if the sparkle to Jack’s eyes was any give away, “How wild are you for me tonight baby?” 

“Jack.” He said his name like a warning but Jack’s grin only widened. 

“Gonna beg for me?” He asked, falling into the play easy enough, Gabriel could feel Jack’s hard dick beneath the blanket. 

“I know you want me.” Gabriel countered, a hint of desperation to his tone if only because the blond was holding him just out of reach. The hand on his throat just shy of painful, and fuck if that didn’t turn him on even more. To be powerless, controlled, forced to accept any crumb of affection Jack would give. 

“I do want you. I always want you.” He said easily, “But that’s not the question I asked.” 

Gabriel in retaliation started to roll his hips, to force friction between them, eyes glancing down to Jack’s wet mouth, “Jack.” He said again, breathless, starved for the taste of him. 

But Jack even stopped that, the hand on Gabriel’s hip firm, enough to stop his movements and keep him still. Felt the strength in his thighs where Gabriel tried to truly crush him beneath the blankets, “You just need to ask, and I’ll give you everything you want.” He said, drawing Gabriel close, letting him feel his breath against his mouth. Could almost feel the heat between them and Jack savored the whine he got out of Gabriel for teasing him with their close proximity, “Beg me for a kiss.” 

“You’re awful.” Gabriel groaned, tried to jerk his body forward which only caused Jack to grin and press down; knowing his lover by now and keeping him tame. 

“Can’t bully your way tonight.” He said, getting just an inch closer, enough to let Gabriel feel the velvet of his lips against his own mouth as he spoke, “I know how badly you wanted to cream yourself just looking at me during those meetings.” 

“I thought you don’t do things on purpose?” 

“I don’t,” He amended, “But, I know what you look like when you’re turned on. I can guess what you were thinking about when all I was doing was talking.” 

“Jack.” Gabriel’s voice cracked on another whine, mouth hungry as he tried to lip at the other man; but Jack was smart, and stayed out of his range, just giving him the barest hint of sensation. Letting Gabriel choke himself in his quest to get closer. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re desperate.” He complimented, his blue eyes half lidded, his thumb idly tracing patterns along Gabriel’s sharp hip. 

“You’re such a teasing asshole.” 

“You love it.” He said cheekily, “Just say the words Gabe. I’ll devour you if only you’d ask.” He said, tone pitched low. 

Gabriel couldn’t squirm, couldn’t press, couldn’t grab. Just balancing there in Jack’s lap as the other man kept him tempered under his strong hands. His cock was hard and angry pressed against Jack’s toned stomach; leaking terribly and he wanted badly to rut against him and taste that mouth that had been teasing him all day. It was embarrassing how quickly he reached his breaking point, but he couldn’t take anymore, “Please Jack.” 

“Please what?” He said with a slight upturn of his pretty pink lips. 

He swallowed thickly around the grip on his throat, his body almost trembling with the need to be able to touch, grind and kiss. “Please tongue fuck my mouth and let me taste you.” 

Jack reacted a moment later, letting Gabriel’s neck go and letting the other man quite literally crash into him. The kiss was messy and deep; Jack gripping his husband instead by his messy curls and bracketing him to his body with an arm looped around his waist. 

Suddenly Gabriel went from being denied to being indulged. 

It was enough to make his head spin; groaning deeply as he grabbed for purchase along Jack’s back as the blond reared up to properly let him sit in his lap and straddle his waist. The blanket was bunched between them, pressing against Gabriel’s balls and perineum as his dick remained wedged between their bellies. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but hump against Jack; gaining the friction he desperately craved as the kiss continued. 

Jack didn’t let Gabriel up for air; their panting breaths, the wet noise of their mouths and the animal sounds rumbling from their throats breaking the silence of the bedroom. He encouraged Gabriel to rock against him, holding him firm and letting his husband get what he needed, let him be overstimulated. 

Jack could feel it, the tremble in Gabriel’s muscles, the whine in his voice, how his breath kept hitching. 

He was close already, just from this, just from tasting each other, biting lips and sucking tongues. It felt messy, dirty and raw--

Gabriel suddenly moaned loudly; biting down on Jack’s plush bottom lip, his hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm. Cum hitting Jack’s belly, warm and sticky as he continued to ride the last dregs of his pleasure, smearing it all over his stomach. 

Jack chuckled low in his throat as he gently eased Gabriel away from him, enough so he could pillow his head into the crook of his neck. He petted his hair and let the other man catch his breath, “That what you needed?” 

“Mm,” He hummed happily, nosing at Jack’s jaw in a sleepy way, his eyes closed, “Thank you.”


End file.
